Obliterator Superheavy Artillery
"Welcome to Oblivion. I'm your tour guide." :- Obliterator Superheavy Artillery Tactical Analysis *'Bringing Destruction to the Skies': The Obliterator can target aircraft, in contrast to most other artillery vehicles. This gives it an additional level of versatility, since it can serve both as anti aircraft artillery as well as surface to surface artillery. *'Quality...': The Obliterator, in contrast to most Protectorate units, is actually quite powerful. The Obliterator has a massive amount of firepower, thanks to its two massive cannons. With the firepower it has, one could level an entire compound easily. *'...Begets Quantity': Unfortunately, all that firepower comes with a steep price. The Obliterator is quite expensive to manufacture, in contrast to most Protectorate units, which usually focus on quantity and are dirt cheap to construct. *'Big Things come in Big Packages': The Obliterator is massive. So massive, in fact, that it is even larger than an Apocalypse Tank. As such, on the off chance that hostile vehicles close the distance, it is possible that the Obliterator could just crush them benath its massive treads. Operational History Field Report Excerpt from the diary of an as of yet unidentified Soviet Conscript June 24, 1969 My comrades and I were more than a little dissatisfied when we were told that our first time line of duty would be to quell an uprising in the Siberian tundra. We were disappointed. Sure, we were not all that happy being sent to the infamously cruel, cold regions of Russia, as we expected. Such a job should be done by the Spetznaz or Natasha, not some mere Conscripts. June 25, 1969 Some news have come up regarding the Siberian uprising. Apparently, the locals claim that they are giving retribution for an attack on them with our Apocalypse Tanks. We apparently have come here to show them what the real thing looks like or if the rumors are true, eliminate the one who has dared muck up the reputation of our great symbol of power. June 26, 1969 We made it as far as the trans-Siberian railroad would take us. As my comrades and I set up our tents, we noticed large tread marks that were still fresh in the snow. These tread marks, however were unlike anything we had ever seen. When compared to the ones left by our own Apocalypse Tanks that were brought with us, these were clearly made by something much larger. My comrades and I hoped we would not have to meet face to face with whatever made the tracks. June 27, 1969 We have made it to the location of the insurrectionist village. However, there was no village, just many, smoldering craters. The appearance of the village almost gave the impression that it was used for target practice. Clearly the townspeople were attacked by something. June 27, postscript, almost unreadable I woke up to the sound of an ear-deafening explosion. When I rose up, our camp was under attack by what appeared at first glance to be Apocalypse Tanks! However, whatever these things were, they were far too large to be Apocalypses. The late night sun glimmered upon the colossal vehicles as if to magnify them. Even with my new training and discipline, I felt genuine fear. Time is short comrade, and I feel these are my last moments on earth. I hope that I am wrong though and I can... The writing ends here. Category:Units